The Sun and the Moon
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Every morning the Moon would die for him. The Sun. Every night the Sun would resurrect her, just to see her beautiful eyes. Genderbent Perlia. Based heavily on When the Day Met the Night by Panic! At The Disco.


**A/N- While reading this it would make much more sense while listening to When The Day Met The Night... Don't own PJO...**

It all started at the garden. That small garden, right where the sunset took place. Every night he would go to a different place but she always went there. She was sipping on a blue glass of tea as she stared at mortals. Her features were shadowed by the green trees and the only thing her knew about her was her name. Percy. She had been the moon for 18 years now, while he had been the sun for 20. They never met of course, for she always died in the morning so he could live. The Sun thought that was beautiful, every evening he would use his energy to bring her back to life just to see her eyes. Her breathtaking sea green eyes, even though every other moon had always had silver eyes. Percy turned to the sky and nearly dropped her drink. She had to begin her duties once again. The Sun watched her closely and could hear a whisper before he disappeared to let her rule the sky.

"See you later Thad."

She knew his name? Thad had never met a Moon who bothered to learn his name.

"Hope to see you Percy." Thad smirked before he vanished with the last beams of sunlight.

-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:

She saw him in the park. Percy wasn't quite sure why she didn't go to her normal spot in the garden but she had been feeling watched. Her instincts told her to come here so she did. Of course, she wasn't expecting to see him. Thad. The Sun. But what Percy wasn't prepared for at all was his appearance. The Sun always is supposed to have a soft golden glow around them like how Percy had the silver around her. Thad looked dead. His blue eyes were dull and any glow he may have had was long gone.

"You know that isolating yourself from others is just another way to add pain." Percy called out so she wouldn't scare Thad. He turned to her and after seeing her eyes he stopped.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Thad spat but his eyes softened. He didn't want to hear such great advice from someone who knew nearly everyone in the solar system.

"Then don't listen." Percy laughed as she slid next to him on the small bench. Unknown to Thad, his golden glow came back suddenly.

"That's more like it! What's up with you?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Thad grumbled. She laughed and turned to the sky.

5 minutes before he could leave.

"It's golden. It's been a long time since I've seen a golden summer." Percy sighed. The Sun just stared at her. Why were her eyes so beautiful? They looked like they knew everything.

"I saw a golden summer once. It was your first day and you came an hour too early." Thad teased. The Moon just blushed an unattractive red.

"Whatever!" Percy stuttered. Thad laughed. He forgot how much fun Percy could be.

"Say Percy. Can we do this again? I mean just hang around and talk?" Thad mumbled as he turned away but Percy heard and laughed.

"Okay. But only if you promise to be my friend all summer. Don't break my heart. If you don't smile when you are here I will take offense and stalk you!" Percy threatened with a small smile. He nodded but part of what she said didn't make sense. Break her heart? What was she talking about?

-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:

She was talking about Luke Castellan. Thad knew him, they used to be best friends. Luke was the embodiment of the Planet Mercury. Apparently he nearly killed Percy by keeping her on Mercury so she couldn't get back to Earth and release her powers when she took care of the mortals. See Percy was a special case. Most were tethered to a celestial object to keep their strength but Percy had too much strength. She needed to release it or she would implode. Literally. Heck, she could probably be the Sun but there would be too many flares from her unpredictable attitude. That's why they needed the stoic Thad.

"Are you even listening?" Percy huffed as she waved her hand in front of Thad's face. He stared at her and smirked.

"Nope." He stated.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Hopeless Thad." Percy sighed, but anyone could tell she was joking.

"Yeah hopelessly in love with you." Thad teased back as Percy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah loverboy. Now it's my time to rule the sky." Percy smiled. Thad chuckled to hide his surprise and she kissed his cheek. He quickly disappeared but gaped in shock. 'I actually love her' Thad thought as he touched his cheek.

He never meant to actually fall in love with her.


End file.
